


Wishes

by Syven_Siren



Series: Hawthorne!Michael Mini-Series [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hawthorne!Michael, Michael Langdon x Reader - Freeform, Michael Langdon x You - Freeform, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reader - Freeform, soft!michael, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Michael helps the reader celebrate her birthday.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> The words in italics are the reader’s thoughts.

“Yes. Thank you Cordelia. I hope to see you all soon too.” You sigh as you hang up the phone.

Celebrating a birthday in an unfamiliar place with people who regard you with indifference is not how you wished to spend this day. You assume that their lack of interest is better than the disgust they hold for your sister-witches. While you have proven to be a reliable and knowledgeable liaison, the warlocks are still highly apprehensive about your stay at their school.

The end of the day couldn’t have come sooner. Between helping Behold teach his courses and tutoring a few of the students, you are exhausted. All you want to do now is put on pajamas and snuggle into the thick duvet on your bed. Upon opening the door to your room, you are welcomed with the sight of Michael sitting in one of the lounge chairs by the fireplace. Stopping short, you question if you have walked into the wrong room out of exhaustion.

“No, silly. This is your room.” Michael confirms entertained by your confusion.

“What are you doing here then? After what happened the last time, I thought we decided there was no entering each other’s rooms without permission.” You snicker remembering how you once barged into Michael’s room just in time to catch a glimpse of him naked. You were not as amused when he did the same and righteously concluded that his intrusion was only fair compensation.

“I can’t visit my favorite friend on her birthday?”

Falling back onto the bed, you close your eyes; relaxing as you sink into the mattress.

“How did you know it was my birthday?”

“I heard you talking with Behold about it earlier. Come on. Get up.” Grabbing your wrist, he lightly tugs you into a standing position.

“What are we doing?”

“Celebrating!” He beams and you shake your head at his antics. Your friendship with Michael never ceased to amaze you. Sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, you both settle comfortably next to each other. His had ghosts above the table conjuring a small cake that is decorated beautifully with icing and lined with candles.

“It’s not much but…”

“Michael, it’s more than enough. Thank you!” You say cutting his statement short.

“Well? Go on and make a wish!”

You giggle at his conviction in celebrating your birthday. You don’t need any time to think about what you want to wish for. Closing your eyes, you blow out the candles.

_‘I wish that Michael will be with me to celebrate every birthday from now on.’_

“What was your wish?” His eyes gleam with mischief.

“If I tell you it won’t come true!” You exclaim in mock worry as you admire the cake.

“I’m sure it will come true,” Michael says as he watches you longingly. He’d make sure your every wish is granted.


End file.
